Paradise Pretty Cure
Paradise! Pretty Cure is NattySakura Forth Precure Fan Series! Plot List of Paradise Pretty Cure Episodes In a place called "Land of Angels" in the temple of the superior angel Solaria, a new evil emerges to steal the "Golden Angels" to transform them into "Madness Devils" to erase all the good feelings in the world to only exists the bad feelings. The prince and all gods decide to send the "Golden Angels" to earth and hide them, but seeing that is not enough their send fairies to search the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Angels & Demons The angels are bearers of good feelings while devils are bearers of bad feelings, golden angels are kept in the temple of Solaria and are as a font for angels of people's hearts. If they become corrupt the golden angels transforms the postive feelings into negative feelings. Characters Pretty Cures Miki Aoi/Cure Anju Aoi Miki is a girl who studies at Seven Doors School, she is the best friend of Madoka and she is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at all sports and excellent at her studies. She always helps those in need and can be very energetic and impulsive, she participes in many singing competitions. She loves cats. Her catchphrase is "Sugoi ''(Great) Chance" She protect the heaven doors. Her theme color is Blue. Haruka Tsubasa/Cure Midnight Haruka Tsubasa is a new girl who transfers at Seven Doors School and her dream is to become a singer or a writer, is the mistress and heiress of Tsubasa Enterprises, an extremely successful business of toys area. She is gentle and quiet. She like passionate and love storys. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. She is very popular with the boys. She protect the angels power. Her theme color is Lilac. Madoka Yuudai/Cure Milky Madoka Yuudai is a girl who studies at Seven Doors School and is the best friend of Aoi and member of art club. She is a cheerful girl but is a little spoild child, she is good at sports but not with studies. She likes the people to call her Milky, she is more short than her classmates and act more like a kid sometimes. Her dream is to have a restaurant. She protect the people hearts. Her theme color is Orange. Villans Devilz Tenma Kijo Kurai Erai Kedamono Madness Devils - the monster of the day. Mascots '''Chu' - Is a cat-like-fairy partner of Aoi. She is the most cheerful of all of the three mascots. She always want to give her best. She don`t like Math. She is in love with Judai. She ends her sentences with - lobu! Dai - Is a raccon-like-fairy partner of Haruka. He is the most independent but energetic of all of the three mascots. He cares so much about his partner and later he falls in love with her. He ends the sentences with - Kooul! Leche - Is a bird-like-fairy partner of Madoka. He is the is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled, but is very intelligent. He ends the sentences with- Hai! Others Solaria - '''The most powerful and respected of the the angels, protector of the angels power and the guardian of the Golden Angels. Sometimes she help the cures. Prince Eliot - He is the prince from the Prayers Kingdom. He is highly respected by his subjects, responsible and courageous, and his duty is to be the contact between his people and the gods. He falls in love with Haruka. Toshihide and Kaori Miki - They're the parent of Aoi. Kaori is a painter while Toshihide is a reporter. They kind and always cheerful. They are a little strict when it comes to chores and homework. They are very caring parents and sort over protective. Shogo and Aika Tsubasa - they're Haruka parents. Shogo is the President of Tsubasa Enterprise while Aika is a actress. Aika is Easy to get along with and cheerful while Shogo Enjoys spending time with his family when at home. Isao and Juri Yuudai - they're the parents of Madoka. Isao is a Video game designer while Juri is a pastry chef. They are understanding and caring parents Shinichiro Tsubasa - Haruka younger sister. She like to spend time with her sister Movies Locations *Honmoto **Seven Doors School *Land of Angels *Prayers Kingdom *Temple of Solaria Items Cure Ring : The cure's transformation device. '''Cure Lapiz: A special jewel that power up the pretty cures. Cure Emblem: The source of their attacks, their appears when the girls transform. Golden Healer: A box that keeps the golden angels. Oracle: The fairies use this to comunicate with the god's and the prince Eliot. Golden Angels Trivia *Paradise Pretty Cure is the first series that the main theme is angels. *This is the third season since Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Doki Doki Pretty Cure, Step Dance Pretty Cure and where the Cure's do not have outfits that resemble each other. *Cure Midnight is inspired in Cure Moonlight and Cure Serenade. *Because Cure Angel of Fresh ''Pretty Cure the creator of this series choose the name Cure '''Anju' because Anju have a similar sonority of the word angel in Japanese (An''gel;''Enjeru''') *Is the second season nattysakura series that the leader theme color is not pink, the first isPride Wish Pretty Cure(With Neo) with Cure Marguerite that her theme color is yellow. *Is the first NattySakura series that all the cures have a mascot. *Paradise Pretty Cure is the fourth team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves, the others are Smile Pretty Cure, HeartCatch Pretty Cure and Yes Pretty Cure *Exists a reason to NattySakura choose the names Aoi Miki, Cure Anju, Haruka Tsubasa and Madoka Yuudai, if you take Anju (Reference to the word Angel), Tsubasa(Means Wings in japanese), Yuudai(Means Hero in Japanese) and Aoi (Means Blue in Japanese) because when she have the idea of Paradise Pretty Cure she was think in this phrase : "Wings of the Heroines of the Sky", Wings(Tsubasa); Yuudai(Refers to Heroines, the Pretty Cures); Angels(Cure Anju,Reference to Angel); Sky(Reference to Aoi that means Blue, The sky is blue) Gallery Cure Milky.jpg Cure Anju.jpg Cure_Midnight.jpg Category:Fan Series Category:User: NattySakura Category:Angels Themed Series